Keeper's Secrets
by MySocksAreStripy
Summary: My version of the Marauder's era. Some new characters and new romances. Will Evelyn Turner's arrival at Hogwarts change everything ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter: 1: Leaving._**

Evelyn Turner's bedroom was, in her opinion, far too bright. Her eyes peeled open unwillingly, the dream she was having crumbling away faster than paper burning in a flame. Sunlight spilled in through her curtained window, splashing the walls of her tiny blue room with light from the morning sun. _Damn those light curtains, _she thought, _sunshine friggen hates me._

Her brain wouldn't allow her back into her dream. It was dragging her out of sleep, reminding her of the one thing that was sure to make her wake up in a hurry. _I'm leaving today_, she remembered, _leaving for a year_ .Quick as a flash she was sitting up, searching on her messy bedside table for her alarm clock. She found it. 10:43, it blinked up at her.

"Oh no, oh no, crapcrapcrap!" her heals thudded onto the wooden floor boards and she scrambled across the room to her sisters bed, "Ava ,AVA! Wake up, we are soooo late!" she shook her sisters arm until she rolled over, "mmmk Lyss, another minute. I'm" – _yawn_ – "awake, I'm awake!"

Evelyn grabbed her towel off the chair and bounded out into the hallway.

"Everyone up, it's nearly eleven! We're outa here at 12 people!"

She dashed into the small yellow painted bathroom, locked the door and turned on the water.

Somehow everything looked different today. She noticed the framed sunflower that Harry had painted for their mother's birthday last year, hanging on the wall by the big brown door. She noticed tiny vase of daisies on the windowsill, Jess and her had picked them yesterday in the park. With a pang, her heart started to ache for the family she was going to miss for a year. _God_, she thought_, this is the last time ill use this shower until next summer._

She had to be quick, ten minutes tops. In a house with five people you couldn't afford the luxury of long showers in the morning. She jumped in and squirted her dark hair with the cheap kid's shampoo. She washed her face in the bubbles from it and watched as a stream of foam swirled down the drain. She allowed herself two more minutes under the hot stream of water. Her head bent forward as the water fell onto the back of her neck. She wasn't going to cry, she was going to smile all day, and she would be happy and positive and steady her mothers shaking hands as she kissed her goodbye at the airport. _Don't even think of tears_, she told herself, _crying makes everything worse._

She dried off and dressed in a blur, pulling on her most comfortable hoodie, black jeans and black lace up boots, she plaited her hair wet in a French braid down her back, it stopped just above her hip. She never bothered with make-up, although Amber and Lizzy, her two best friends, tried enough times to provoke her to paint her eyes.

"Evie your eyes are so pretty!" Amber told her once "let me just show you this new eye shadow I got , it will go so nice with the grey in your eyes!"

Grey, Evelyn's eyes were grey, and she hated it. Amber and Lizzy had blue eyes, Amber's dark and sparkly and Lizzy's huge and bright._ Of all the colours eyes could be_, Lyss thought, a_nd I get stuck this with murky, horrible, boring shade of concrete._

She looked at herself in the small square mirror on the wardrobe she shared with Ava.

_Who are you? _she asked herself, _do you even know? _

Her own eyes stared back at her, her own face, her nose scattered with light freckles, a black curl escaping onto her forehead. She looked away, blinking franticly, and grabbing her small suitcase and walked out of her bedroom, without looking back.

The kitchen was alive with noise, her mum dashing around in-between the kids, pouring orange juice, slipping toast onto plates. The kids were jabbering on about some random topic. Harry wearing his 'cool dude' leather jacket. Jess pouring milk onto her Honey B's. Ava brushing her long hair up into a golden waterfall on top of her head. Lyss's house was never quiet, and she_ loved_ it. She loved the noise, the rush, the constant babble and laughter of her siblings. She loved hearing the radio humming softly in the kitchen as her mother danced around in her pink apron flipping pancakes, ironing clothes, washed the floors. She was really going to miss it.

"Evie, look at my hair, I spiked it up like you showed me! "

"I made you some toast, baby girl. "

"Mum? Can I Bring my toast in the car?"

"No Ava, there'll be crumbs everywhere."

"Harry that's my spoon, give it back!"

She slid into the seat bench at the left of the table, beside Harry. "You look cool Harry boo" she ruffled his wet spiky hair "just like a real biker, huh?"

Harry had recently been trying out new looks, and for the last week he had donned his leather jacket and proclaimed himself as 'scary biker dude'.

Evelyn had showed him how to wet his hair and style it into a slick peak on his head, and he'd loved it. He beamed up at her and began digging into his cereal with two spoons.

"Harry! That's mine you _idiot_, give it back! "Jessica made a mad grab for her spoon in Harry's left hand, and the jug of orange juice cascaded to the floor where it smashed, bright liquid bleeding onto the tiles like a sunset on the horizon.

Evelyn stood up and handed Jess her spoon. "Eat Jess, fast, you too Harry." And she crossed the kitchen, retrieved the mop and started cleaning up the mess at their feet.

5 minutes later she was scoffing down two slices of toast as fast as she could, washing it down with a glass of milk.

Her mother, Janine, began to pile the kids in the faded red car outside, as Evelyn shoved her suitcase into the trunk. She turned around to face her house, the crumbling bricks by the windows and doors looked so familiar, so welcoming. There was a big honeysuckle creeper growing right by the red front door and she walked over towards it, plucking a single flower and tucking it onto the end of her plait.

"Evie, we gotta go." Janine was beside her now, an arm hugging her shoulders.

Evelyn turned to her mother, and saw the tears brimming on her eyelashes. "Mom, don't cry, I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back soon and I'll write loads, OK? Don't cry, please, it'll upset the kids." _It'll make me cry, _she thought secretly.

"I'm sorry Evie, you're right. You're gonna be fine, just fine, we're gonna miss you so much! Come here!"

And then it was hugging and her mum's hands were shaking before they ever even got to the airport and Alyssa felt like she might burst from holding back the hot tears pushing up in her eyes. For five years she had no one but her family, her father had left her, left them all, and now wasn't that exactly what she was doing? She had made friends here, Amber, Elizabeth and Danny. She'd even been happy in school, happy at the thought of going back in few weeks.

She was beyond surprised when the heavy, yellow-parchment letter had arrived and shook up her world like a snow globe. Janine had told everything to Evelyn one night last April, shortly after the letter had arrived. The kids were asleep and Evelyn was outside sitting on the porch, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, when her mother sat down beside her in the thick darkness.

"Evelyn , I should have told you before, I know that, but I really didn't think for a second that you were a witch, or that you could be. I have no magical blood. Of course, it has been known to skip a generation or two, but my father wasn't a wizard, just my mother, your granny Louise."

Evelyn couldn't believe her granny, _her granny_ who used to bake her double chocolate muffins after school, was a _witch._

"It's extremely rare that this could happen, epically at your age."

Evelyn was 16, and her mother said most witches and wizards got their Hogwarts letters when they were eleven. So Evelyn would be starting in sixth year at Hogwarts, the school she was being sent to. She was going to England, where she would stay with her Granny for a week and then leave for school on the 1St of September.

Evelyn's first thoughts when she found out she was leaving mostly centered around Danny, Amber and Lizzy.

_They aren't going to be my best friends anymore, not if I only see them once or twice a year! They're gonna be here, and I'll be there and, ohmigod, they're gonna forget all about me!_

She'd gone around to Lizzy's that night; it was usually where the four of them hung out. She remembered it exactly ….. She must have looked like death when she walked in, because she could immediately see the looks of worry and surprise that appeared on their faces at the sight of her. Danny had stood up, "Evelyn? What's wrong? Oh my god, Evie!" she had started crying. She was standing their in-front of the three people who knew her best in the world and she was frozen like a fool. Danny's arms pulled her towards him as her hugged her warmly, Amber and Lizzy were standing up now too.

"Evie c'mere, Amber get her a drink." Lizzy pulled her out of Danny's arms and over to her as-usual un-made purple bed. She had sat on the bed and spilled her heart out to them. She told them about her Granny being a witch, about how she was a witch too and was leaving, and she told them the real reason her father had left them. They listened as she talked, and Lizzy started to cry, "O-oh my god, Evie we're g-gonna miss you, you crazy idiot. It's gonna be so weird, oh god, when are you going? We've gotta make the most of this summer! "

Evelyn's eyes welled up as she looked at them all, making plans to stay in touch, asking did anyone have any idea how much stamps cost , and Danny asking how do letters even get to where they're supposed to go, because he had no idea how the postage system worked.

She laughed as Danny's face became bewildered, he actually didn't know!

"Danny you're an idiot!" Amber giggled as she threw her pillow into his face.

"Meh know" was his muffled response.

They talked for ages that night, about everything and nothing, and just before they all left, Lizzy had said:

"You do know we are always, I mean_ always_, gonna be the Incredible Nuns, right? You leaving isn't going to change it Evie, you have a life long Nun-membership."

"Nun-membership?" Amber laughed.

"Yeah, you know, once you're a Nun-member in INU (Incredible Nuns United), you can't escape it, it's a life long contract, mwahahaha!"

The Incredible Nuns were formed one day when Amber had tried to say 'I am the Incredible Hulk!' but Evelyn and Lizzy had fallen around the place laughing, because it sounded like she said Incredible Nun.

"Hey whata bout me! I can't go around calling myself a nun, infact I find it hard to see why you lot go around calling yourself nuns!" Danny had laughed.

"Oh don't worry Dan, you can be a nun, we'll get you a costume." Said Evelyn as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Awww ickle Danny will be the prettiest wittle nunnie!" Lizzie collapsed into giggles.

Walking home that night was different too. Lyss couldn't help wondering how many more times she would come home from Lizzie's at 1am in the morning. She couldn't stop wondering many times Danny and Amber would be walking home this way without her. They all lived along the same winding country road, so it was always safe walking home together. Evelyn and Danny had said goodbye to Amber, and as they approached Evelyn's gate Danny said,

"Ya'no Evie, I always knew you were special, I mean your initials _are_ E.T – hah! - but I never knew you had it in you to be a witch." He pushed her shoulder over as they laughed under the huge trees that lined the moonlit road.

"Hey! It is a literal honour to be named after E.T" she giggled. He laughed back.

"So can you, like, have you ever done any magic before?" he asked her, his face etched with curiosity.

"No, I don't think I've ever done anything particularly spectacular, well I guess I did take over the world last Sunday." She giggled again, "but no Danns, I never did anything like that, I never tried."

"Why don't you try now?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what to do" she answered "I guess I can try though."

And she did. She picked up a leaf from the ground at her feet and held it in her palm.

_Float,_ she thought hard, _float up._

But the leaf in her palm hadn't floated; it had disintegrated into a small pile of dust.

"Wow" Danny exclaimed "Wow Evie, that's sick!"

That was three weeks ago, she had said goodbye to them last night, hugged them all twice and then again. They had given her cards, and Lizzy had bought her a band poster for her wall in the new school. She was in the car now, and her mum was driving past Amber's house.

It took them an hour and a half to reach Dublin Airport; Evelyn's flight was at 2.10pm. They all went into the airport with her, and when Evelyn's flight was called, her nerves started making her stomach do back flips.

She bent over to give Jess and Ava finally hugs, then Harry. When she straightened up her mom was holding a silver wrapped tiny box. She held it out and Evelyn looked at her questioningly.

"Mum, I don't -"

"Evelyn take it honey, please, don't open it until you're there, kay?"

"Thanks mom." She leaned over to her moms arms and hugged her tight.

Her flight's final call rung out in her ears as she pulled away. "I love you guys! I'll see you soon, expect a letter tomorrow ha-ha" she smiled as she started walking away, Ava's lip was trembling, "Aves! Don't wreck our room, kay?" she called back and saw Ava's face lift as she giggled.

And then they were gone, and she was alone, and the next thing she knew she was sitting in her seat, a window seat, of the aeroplane as it filled up around her_. This better be a short fight_, she thought, she was a horrible traveller, but she knew she wouldn't feel too sick on the plane. She wondered was anyone going to be sitting beside her, because they all seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. She secretly hoped that nobody would, and she could just close her eyes and daydream without seeming rude. Just as she began to think she really was repelling people, a boy appeared in front of her.

"Hi! Guess we're siitng together!" he smiled down at her.

She breathed out through her lips, damn, he was outgoing and friendly, she hoped he wouldn't want to talk much. He looked about her age, _he looks kind of like Danny, _she thought. Which was true, in a way. The boy had pitch black hair just like Danny's, but his eyes were a deep, warm brown colour and he wore glasses. He sat down and looked over at her, and as she realised she'd been staring at him she suddenly felt the urge to introduce herself.

"My name's Evelyn, what's yours?"

"It's James," he smiled again, "James Potter."

**This is my first fanfiction story, so i hope you like it! It's gonna be pretty long and i have a lot planned for it, so i hope it turns out well. Let me know what you think of chapter 1, comment please! xxxx MSAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 : Conversations. _**

James held out his hand and Evelyn shook it.

"So, you're from Ireland? God, it's so rainy over here." His voice was soft, and he spoke with an English accent .Evelyn suddenly didn't want him to stop talking.

"Actually I'm English" she told him, "but I've lived here for the past five years."

Her eyes dropped to her hands, she picked at the skin on the side of her left thumb.

"And now you're going to England …. for a holiday?" he took off his round framed glasses, polished them on his jumper and replaced them back onto his nose.

Evelyn couldn't figure out if she should tell him or not. He could be a random crazy stalker, or an axe murderer in disguise. But there would be something extremely strange about a sixteen/seventeen year old axe murderer just happening to sit beside her. And if he _was_ a murderer, telling him she was going to boarding school wouldn't exactly help him to kill her.

"I'm moving there actually, to live with my Grandmother. I'm starting a new boarding school in September."

He turned in his seat. "You're moving to another _country _because you decided to move schools?"He found that hard to believe. His eyes met with hers and he noticed she looked, well, kind of distraught.

Evelyn hadn't even thought about how weird it would sound when she said she was moving just to go to a new school. Her mum had told her not to tell anyone, and she had argued that she could never keep a secret like this from The Incredible Nuns (and Danny).So she had told them, and they'd sworn to never repeat it. And this boy? She defiantly shouldn't tell him, a random stranger, that she was moving because two months earlier she'd been told she was a witch! But then again, he was a _random stranger,_ and she would never see him again. So did it really matter if he thought she was crazy?

"I got a scholarship. My mum said it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

She'd decided in a split second that she didn't want the boy with the messy black hair to think she was a nut job.

She didn't feel like crying anymore, the conversation was distracting her, and so were James's eyes.

"Oh that's cool, I go to a boarding school too ya'no. It's really not so bad. Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts."

She hadn't meant to let it slip, she was just looking at him and she wanted to tell him so bad, but she didn't think she would. Since she was little she had always been horrible with secrets. Now she would have to make up a cover story. Of course, no 'muggle' as her mother had called them, would no about Hogwarts. She could tell him it was an institute, a posh private school in London that made all the girls wear horrible bottle green skirts. But her mouth wasn't functioning.

James' eyes widened as she said it. He was trying to figure out if he had heard correctly_. She couldn't be a witch; I've never seen her before_. Her face was contorted into a mask of shock. He was sure she hadn't meant to let it slip.

"Evelyn, _are you a witch_?" he whispered.

"Ohmigod! What!? No of course not, I'm going to a-"

"You said Hogwarts, right? Cause that's where I go." He was still whispering.

"Why would you think that I was – wait _what_?! You go to _Hogwarts_?" she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Uh, yeah, I do, but you don't .I've never seen you before, how do you even know about Hogwarts?"

Evelyn's brain was on fire. She had thought it would be strange if an axe-murderer had been sitting beside her, but never, _never _did she expect she would end up sitting beside a wizard! The first wizard or witch that she had ever met, apart from her granny! And he was staring at her, he must be confused.

She _should_ have met him when she was eleven, like everyone else in sixth year. He probably thought she was a fraud, a liar.

"I didn't get my letter until last May; nobody had any idea that I was a witch until I turned 16."

He breathed out, his face looked excited, like he had so many things to say and not enough time to say them all.

_He's gorgeous_, she realised she was thinking, _ohmigod if the girls could see me now trying to be cool, they'd be laughing their heads off so bad._

"Oh wow, you're like, so late, but that's cool. Wow. Bloody hell, what house do you want to be in?" he asked her.

"House? I have no idea what that is …." She felt like an idiot.

"Okay, well there are four houses; you'll be sorted into one when you get to Hogwarts. Your house is like, you're family. Each house has its own dormitories, common room, Quidditch team" he smirked "and their own table in the great hall. There's Hufflupuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor is obviously the best, because it has me" he smirked again, usually she hated smirks, but his was just plain cute somehow "and we have the best Quidditch team too." he stopped to see had she got all that.

"Um, Quidditch?" she asked "I'm depressingly uneducated, sorry."

"S'okay" he grinned at her as he launched in to a highly detailed explanation of 'Quidditch', a game which, she gathered, was just as popular at Hogwarts as soccer and football was with the boys in her old school.

"Okay so three balls, six good players, and one cocky seeker?" she asked with a grin when he finished. He'd made no secret of the fact that he was the team's 'amazing' seeker, and the fact they hadn't ever lost a match since he started playing with them.

"Hey! I'm bloody awful at everything else, I deserve to be proud of my astonishing flying skills!" he laughed. His laugh was loud and catchy, and Evelyn found herself laughing too.

"What's your full name?" he asked.

"Why?" she was still laughing a bit. His brown eyes were still shining, and she could see flecks of green around the outside of his irises.

"Because I might know your granny, or my parents might…. Name?"

"Evelyn Alyssa Louise Turner." She told him.

"Wow three names, huh? Don't know any Turner's though, sorry." He grinned at her. His grin was like wildfire.

"Why're you smiling?" she asked, laughing at his smiling face

"I'm not." He started laughing.

"Oh my god you're laughing at my name!"

"M'not, I swear, it's just, you remind me of one of my friends, that's all. And the first time I met him he thought I was laughing at his name too."

"Well, what's your full name James Potter?"

"Why d'you wanna know that?"

"Because if you're an axe murderer in disguise I'll need a name to report to the police" she raised her eyebrows at him, he laughed loudly again.

"What, you're gonna report me like, after I kill you? - hah! - it's James Charles Potter."

She snorted, "And you laughed at _my_ name?"

"What's wrong with Charles?" he looked wounded.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I was just trying to pay you back for laughing at me ha-ha!" she looked at his bright eyes, his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, his hair was sticking up in random places, some pieces falling down onto his pale forehead.

"Well you'll be glad to know, I am not a crazy murderer, Evelyn Alyssa Louise Parker."

"Good to know, James Charles Potter," She said back, "Will you tell me more? About Hogwarts? It would be cool if I wasn't the only sixth year who had no idea what they were doing."

He nodded, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She sank down in her seat as James started talking, he told her about the classes, the teachers, the secret passage ways. He told her about a ghost called Peeves and about a giant squid that lived in the 'BlackLake' outside the castle. She drank it all in, every detail was fascinating. By the time he'd finished, she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts; it sounded amazing.

When the plane began landing, she was surprised at how the time had flown by, and surprised by the fact that she didn't really want to get off the plane.

"James, why were you in Ireland anyway?" she asked him.

"Holiday. My cousins live in Dublin, by the coast. Not that we got to swim at all, the water was _freezing_!" he shook his head.

"You scardy-cat, I swim all the time, cold or not." she teased.

"Well you can go freeze like Captain America if you want but I like my warmth thank you very much!"

She laughed at him as the plane touched down.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She hid her frown.

"For two weeks," he grinned, "You should come sit with us on the Hogwarts Express. I'll introduce you to everyone."

She couldn't hide her huge smile from him this time.

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks!"

They walked out of the airport together, and James motioned to his parents were standing.

"Gotta go Evelyn. Good luck in Diagon Alley!" he called as he walked away.

"Bye!" she called after him.

She looked around for her Louise Turner, her grandmother, and spotted her in the crowd. She was wearing a blue dress with a long black cardigan. Her silver hair was whipped up on top her head in an elegant twist. She caught her granddaughter's eye and waved as she started towards her.

"Evie, I've missed you so much!" Her granny said as she wrapped Evelyn in a perfume-scented hug.

"Me too Gran, how's Merlin?" she asked as she pulled away.

Merlin was her Granny's huge, house-trained, golden retriever.

"He's good, he's good. Come on dear, lets get home before it starts raining."

As she walked beside her Granny she found herself thinking; _it's gonna rain, ha-ha James it doesn't just rain in Ireland._

She realised to her surprise that they were walking into the airport's bathroom.

"Gran, why are we-"

"We're going to be travelling a little faster today Evie, I left the dinner cooking, we'll be home in no time."

She gazed curiously at her Granny as she pulled her into a bathroom stall.

"Give me your hand; hold on, we're going to apparate."

Evelyn had no idea what 'apparate' meant, but it couldn't have been anything to do with Hogwarts because James had told her everything. She took her Granny's hand without hesitating.

Then she was jolted forwards, her body being forced through what felt like a straw. She couldn't breathe, she was falling and suddenly –

She landed on her back, on the soft cream coloured carpet of her Granny's living room floor.

"Muhhh, bloody hell, what just happened?" she said as she staggered upwards, her legs like Jelly.

Her Granny chuckled.

"I'm sorry Evie, I should've warned you, but I've apparated_ so_ many times that I just forgot what the first time is like. Apparation is a method of transportation for witches and wizards, but you won't be allowed to do it until you pass your test. How are you feeling?"

Evelyn frowned.

"Like I'm gonna puke, can I just lie down for a minute?"

Her Granny helped her over to the squishy couch and put a pillow under her head.

"Have a rest, I'll wake you for dinner."

And Evelyn's eyelids fluttered closed.

She woke an hour later to the sound of heavy rain pelting against the windows. Her eyes roamed across the room to the armchair by the fire, where her Grandmother sat with a book on her lap and a teacup perched on the arm of the chair.

"Dinner's in ten minutes dear, I was just about to wake you. I've put your bags up into your room. You remember it, of course?"

"Yeah, yes of course. Thanks Gran, ill just go change."

Evelyn's footsteps thudded on the thickly carpeted stairs as she climbed them. She looked at the picture frames that hung on the walls. Her own seven year old self grinned out at her in some of them, all gappy teeth and happy eyes. There were school photos of Ava, of the twins - Harry and Jess, even some of her mother. She got to the top of the stairs and walked towards the third door on the right. Her room.

The walls were painted a deep, beautiful shade of violet-blue. In the centre was an old dark bed with sky blue covers and a golden throw-over at the end. There was a small desk in the corner, a vase of flowers sitting upon it. Carnations, her favourite. The window was hung with dark drapes, and a black rug lay on the worn wooden floorboards.

This room, this whole house, was one of Evelyn's favourite places in the world .This room had been her mother's once. Evelyn and Ava used to sleep over here every weekend when they lived in England. Most of Evelyn's happy childhood memories were made in this house. Helping her Granny decorate the huge pine Christmas tree every year and putting the angel on top, baking cookies at half ten at night when she couldn't sleep, jumping up and down for ages and ages with Ava on the huge bed in her Granny's room. She was always happy in this house, and the only place she loved more, was the cottage in Ireland that she had grown to adore.

Her suitcase stood at the foot of the bed and she walked towards it. She pulled out an old tracksuit, her red 'not much happenin' t-shirt, and a pair of fluffy slipper socks. She changed and untied her braid in her hair. It fell down her back in shiny black waves as she combed it through.

Feeling completely revived after her sleep, she bounded down the stairs and through the kitchen door where she saw her Granny laying out dinner plates. She helped with the dinner and a few minutes later, she was sitting at the table eating roast chicken and chatting happily.

"So you feel completly fine? Thank god, I really shouldn't have apparated with you." Her Granny said.

"No, it was good, I was glad to get home so fast!" Evelyn said around a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Manners, Evie, no talking when your mouth's full."

Evelyn blushed and scowled at her glass of milk as her Granny started talking again,

"I'm really glad you're okay, I started to wonder whether we'd have to cancel our trip tomorrow. We're going to Diagon Alley to get you your school things."

"Tomorrow?" Evelyn chocked, "I thought we weren't going until next week!" She didn't think all of this was going to happen so fast. She didn't have any idea what to wear; she didn't even have any money saved. Although her mother had told her that her Grandmother would be buying her school things, Evelyn had hoped to save up a bit and have some money to buy a few new outfits. She only had about three, _and_ she desperately needed new shoes.

"Yes, Evie, Tomorrow. I'm meeting with a friend of mine in Fortescue's at one. Her son is coming along, and he goes to Hogwarts, so you'll have a friend."

Evelyn chocked. "What? You've made plans to get me a friend? Ohmigod, Gran! I didn't want that!"

"Don't be ridiculous Evelyn, I was meeting with Marcella anyway, but when I mentioned you she said she'd bring along young Albert, said he'd love to meet you."

Evelyn's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want to be forced into friendship.

She tried to change the subject.

"What's Fortescue's?" she asked her Granny.

"Oh, Darwin Fortescue's, it's an ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley. You'll love it Evie!"

Evie doubted that she would. She didn't really like meeting new people, but meeting James had turned out well, hadn't it? Maybe Albert would be just as friendly. She hoped he would be.

She fell asleep that night with the curtain open. She liked to look outside as her eyes gradually got more and more heavy with sleep. Ava and her used to do it all the time back home, and even though she couldn't see any stars here, she wondered was Ava watching them, as she lay in their room in the tiny cottage. She was going to miss Ava the most. She loved Harry and Jess to, of course, but she had shared a room with Ava since she was five. And now, for the first time, she was sleeping in this room alone.

She dreamt of aeroplanes and round glasses and a talking top-hat that told her she was just a muggle, and when she opened her eyes the next morning, it was to find a humongous pair of orb-like eyes staring back at her.

**Hey ! So James has offically arrived ! yey ! Let me know what you think, i know it's going kind of slow right now, but i have a lot planned for Evelyn when she gets to Hogwarts. Review? (:**

**MSAS XxxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley_**

**A/N : I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I really appriciate feedback so please comment! A few people have said they got a bit mixed up with Evelyn's syblings , hehe, i'm sorry, her family ****_is _****a bit complicated . She has two sisters and a brother. They are Ava (11) and the twins Harry and Jess (5). Her best friends are Lizzy(16), Danny(16) and Amber(17).**

**This chapter is dedicated to **BringAttentionToTheMatter** and **Hipsterpotamus**, my first two followers and reviewers! Check out their stories, they're really, really good!**

There was a creature beside her bed. It's was gazing into Evelyn's eyes, un-blinking, as she lay on the fluffy white pillows gazing back

"Miss Turner is awake! Holly has made breakfast, Miss Turner. Holly hopes that you will like the pancakes!"

She blinked, thinking she was still dreaming. But it was still there, its eyes wide and shining, like the moon on the surface of a lake.

Evelyn sat up, startled, and the pillows fell with a soft thump to the floor. The creature, Holly it had called itself, was holding a heavy tray of laden with steaming pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Who are you?" she croaked, her voice heavy with sleep. What she had really wanted to ask was 'What are you?', but that seemed really rude. The creature looked harmless.

"I is Holly, Miss, I's a house elf!" Holly stood with the tray, staring up at Evelyn with a huge grin and floppy bat-like ears. She was wearing a white cloth dress, and light brown puffs of hair stood straight up on her round head.

Evelyn was astonished. She wasn't sure what to do, but she felt like she was supposed to take the tray. She scooted into a sitting position and Holly slid the tray onto her lap. With a little bow, the elf retreated away a few steps, where she stopped and stood, watching Evelyn. Evelyn watched right back. She couldn't tear her brown eyes away from Holly. She had never seen anything like her before.

_Eat something idiot, stop staring,_ she told herself, _and say thank you!_

She lifted a rolled up pancake to her lips and took a bite, ignoring the silver knife and fork beside her plate. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

"Wow, Holly, this is really great. Thank you!" she said as Holly beamed.

"Holly is glad Miss likes them! Mrs Turner told Holly that pancakes were Miss Evelyn's favourite!"

The door of the bedroom opened and Louise Turner walked in, dressed in flowing magenta robes. She stopped at the end of Evelyn's bed, her hands clutching the end of the bed frame.

"Good morning, Evelyn, I see you've met Holly." Her voice sounded drained, annoyed nearly. Holly eyes widened, if possible, even more.

"Yes," Evelyn breathed, she had no idea what to say. She was trying to figure out why Holly had flinched when her Granny walked in, why her bright eyes had dimmed.

"Holly you may leave now." Said her grandmother, her voice emotionless.

"Yes Mrs Turner, Holly is leaving." And she scuttled out the door.

Evelyn's eyes were wide as they meet with her Granny's.

"How are your pancakes dear? Good I hope." She didn't wait for an answer, "We'll be leaving in an hour, when you're finished eating, get dressed and come downstairs. I've left some robes I had made for you in your closet. I trust you saw them when you unpacked?"

"No actually, I haven't unpacked yet Gran."

"That's fine, you can wear the robes, and I'll have Holly put your things away when we're gone."

If she was honest, Evelyn hadn't even planned on un-packing at all. She was only going to be here for a few days, and her suitcase only consisted of a few jumpers, two t-shirts and a pair of jeans. She'd just have to pack all of them back up again for Hogwarts if she unpacked them now...

"Oh that's okay, I'll just unpack now before we leave, I only have a few bits anyway." She didn't think Holly should have to do her work, she had grown up in a house where everyone looks after their own things, did their own chores. All of a sudden a new thought struck her

"Will I have to get a uniform today?" she asked.

"Yes Evie, uniform, school books, a wand and an owl."

_My wand, s_he thought_, I can't _believe_ I'm getting a wand! And - an owl?_

Of course the letter had said that she could bring a pet; cat, toad or owl. But she had wondered why anyone would want an owl as a pet. Didn't they just sleep all day?

"Why am I getting an owl?" she asked.

"Owls deliver letters, Evie, you can use your owl to send letters to your mother, your friends, and of course me. I'll be expecting you to tell me what house you receive in the sorting."

Evelyn wondered why her Grandmother just assumed that she knew about the Houses at Hogwarts, but she was glad she didn't have to ask

"What house were you in?"

Her Grandmother smiled at her, "Slytherin."

Evelyn opened her pulled open the tall doors of the closet a few minutes later to see a long set of midnight blue robes hanging there, crisp and new. She had never worn anything like them, although she did have a black cape that she dressed up in the Halloween she was seven.

She pulled out the robes and tried them on. The heavy sleeves weighed her arms down, the end of the long robes swirling down past the knees of her jeans, ending just before they reached the floor.

Evelyn pulled her hair out from inside the neck of the robe, where it was trapped. She walked over to the mirror and assessed the situation.

In her opinion, she looked like a bloody idiot.

Did anyone actually wear outfits like this going shopping? She sat on the edge of the bed. She had to wear them, or her Granny would be upset.

Sighing, she flipped her head upside down, gathering the strands of coal coloured hair into a ponytail on top of her head. She secured it their with a hair tie from her wrist and left the room. She washed her face and hands in the bathroom and brushed out her coal black pony-tail.

When she walked into the sitting room, her Grandmother was waiting for her by the fireplace, her hands holding a small black flowerpot.

"Evelyn you look beautiful darling! Blue looks fabulous with your hair!" she beamed at her granddaughter.

"Thanks Gran!" Evelyn didn't think her Granny needed to know that, although blue was her favourite colour; she was probably going to be laughed at by every teenager in a 10 mile radius when they saw her.

"When are we leaving?" she asked, changing the subject.

"We're leaving now Evie, we're going to travel by floo powder to Diagon Alley. It's similar to apparation, but generally safer."

Her grandmother started explaining to Evelyn what she needed to do. Evelyn was a fast learner and took it all in the first time round.

"Okay, so will I go first?" she asked her Granny.

"Yes, just take some of this powder, and remember, speak clearly!"

Evelyn reached for the pot in her Grandmother's hands and her small fingers closed around a handful of powder. She wasn't really scared, she knew that she was going to Diagon Alley, and it was that thought that blocked out all the other emotions that were cluttering her brain, and the fear that she wouldn't end up in the right place. She was so excited to get all her new stuff for school.

She remembered exactly the name she was supposed to say;

"Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Diagon Alley!" her voice was loud and clear.

Then she was flying through time and space. Her head felt it was spiralling around like a spinning top. She saw flashes of fireplaces soaring past at a hundred miles an hour, blurry shapes that distorted as she tried to focus her eyes on them.

And then her feet smacked onto the stone slabs of the humongous un-lit fire place she was now standing in. Staggering slightly, she leaned against the side wall. Her eyes travelled around the small room she was now inside.

There were about twenty round tables in this room, five of them were occupied. Nobody gave a second glance to Evelyn as she stepped out of the grate, rubbing soot from her nose. Two witches with multiple shopping bags at their feet sat at a table to her right, laughing heartily at a little boy that was floating above them on a tiny broom stick.

"Come _down_, Alexander! Not till we get home baby!" one of the witches called, her voice overflowing with laughter.

There were tall windows at the front of the shop, and a huge counter to her left. She could see through the glass of the counter, where there was a multitude of silver tubs; each filled a verity of different flavours. It wasn't crowded in here, the atmosphere was happy, relaxed. Evelyn sat down at the nearest table, waiting for her Grandmother.

Her eyes strayed to the windows at the front. She had a clear view of a bustling street outside. People were crowding as they exited shops, laughing as they walked past the gleaming windows. She saw people with bags of books, people swinging their arms as they soaked up some vitamin D. She saw one man staggering as he walked past, his arms cradling a cage with some kind of winged creature inside.

A hand fell onto her shoulder and she jumped, looking up to see her Grandmother's smiling face.

"Well done, Evie! You're first time travelling by floo and you did it perfectly!" Evelyn smiled as her grandmother continued, "Why don't you go clean yourself up a bit in the bathrooms, Marcella and Albert will be here any minute."

Evelyn stood up, "Okay, be right back."

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she washed the soot from the backs of her hands, the sleeves of her robes kept falling down around her wrists. Frustrated she pushed them back for the third time, and she noticed a small embroidered crest on the bottom of her left sleeve. She hadn't seen that before.

On inspection, the crest showed an ornate chalice, with winding branches of ivy coiling up around it. The letters E.S were stitched in under the crest. Evelyn dried her hands and let the sleeves fall back down. She was going to ask her Grandmother what it was. But when she re-entered the parlour, there were two new additions seated at their table. Evelyn shyly walked over.

She was always awkward at introducing herself. Her grandmother noticed her approaching and smiled at her, "Ah Evelyn, I'd like you to meet my good friend Marcella, and her charming son Albert."

The people turned in their chairs to great her.

The woman's long blond hair fell in a silky sheet over her shoulder, her black beady eyes fell upon Evelyn with interest. Her son Albert looked similar, but his white blond hair was sticking up in softly styled spikes on his head, and his eyes were crystal blue.

"Hello Evelyn, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman had a slow, deep voice, and her eyes trailed up and down Evelyn as she spoke. Evelyn held out her hand, and the woman took it with a firm grip.

"Pleasure to meet you too." She said quietly.

Albert extended his hand to Evelyn, and she shook it quickly, without making much eye contact.

She didn't exactly know why but she got a bad vibe from these people.

She slid into the empty chair trying not to meet Albert's eyes that were scanning her like a hawk.

She looked up briefly to see him grinning at her, his blue eyes glistening. His features were about as handsome as you could get. His nose straight, his lips a soft rose pink. She looked away again.

"So Evelyn, you're starting at Hogwarts?" Marcella inquired.

Evelyn knew it was just a simple question, but her good mood was spilling away fast, and the feeling that she was being interrogated enveloped her.

"Yes, I can't wait." She replied.

"Of course! You'll be a natural at the lessons! With a Grandmother like yours, how could you not be? You might even end up in Ravenclaw, like Albert here." Marcella laughed, a fake and high ' huh-huh!'

_A grandmother like mine?_ She thought, _She must have been brilliant._

Her grandmother chuckled politely, "Oh now, Marcy! Evelyn's got Slytherin running through her veins, don't forget!"

Evelyn scowled. She had no idea her Grandmother had been pre-determining what house she should be placed in. She racked her brains, trying to remember what James had told her about Slytherin. _Evil gits, every one of them, _his voice rang out in her brain,_ you'd be better off steering clear of them._

But that couldn't be true. Evelyn's Granny surely wasn't an evil git.

"Albert, why don't you and Evelyn go get a head start on the shopping? Louise and I have some business to discuss." Marcella smiled at her son.

Albert's face erupted into a smirk as Evelyn's face dropped into a deeper frown.

"Of course mother." He was standing up now.

Evelyn cursed darkly in her mind. Why did she have to leave? Her granny never motioned that she was going to be pawned off with some posh boy who looked at her with a smile that made her want to retch.

"Evelyn, I'll catch up with you later honey. Here's some money, Albert will show you the shops." Her grandmother handed her a small bag of heavy golden coins and her school list. Evelyn stood up. _Fine_, she thought, _I'll just leave with the random blond stranger then!_

Albert walked in front of her as they left the small ice-cream parlour and emerged onto the sun drenched street of shoppers.

She slipped the money and the list into the pocket of her robes as Albert began walking down the street, to the right.

_Bloody git_, she thought_, he could at least wait a minute for me._ Albert spun around, and it was then that Evelyn noticed he was also wearing robes, although his were a dark green shade.

"Keep up gorgeous." He smirked at her as she reached his side and she scowled at him. Bloody perve.

"We're going to Flourish and Blotts first." He drawled as they crossed the street to a large building. _Nice of you to ask where I want to go._ The windows of the shop displayed multiple books, all with odd names emblazed on the covers. Albert pulled open the door and stood to one side. "After you." He smirked at her.

She had preferred trailing after him than leading the way, but as she steeped into the bookshop, she forgot all about the blond behind her. As it happened, this was _exactly_ the place Evelyn would have chosen to come to first, if he'd bothered asking. She was in heaven. Books were what had kept her sane for the last who knows how many years. Books were here getaway, her means of removing herself from the world, even if only just for a few hours.

A short witch with a pointed red hat and matching robes darted out from behind the counter.

"Hogwarts?" she looked at Evelyn.

"Uh, yes, Hogwarts." Evelyn answered, slightly confused.

"Year?"

"Sixth."

The woman motioned for Evelyn to follow her as she scurried to the back of the shop, making her way through the thick swarm of people browsing infront of the high bookshelves. The reached the back of the shop where a counter was piled high with stacks upon stacks of books. It was much quieter back here. Most of the books had frayed edges, ripped seems, but Evelyn thought they looked mysterious, and she was itching to reach out and grab one. The short woman disappeared behind the stacks and her voice drifted back towards them, "Just a moment, I'll get them together now!"

Evelyn called back "Thanks!"

Her eyes were , once again, purposefully avoiding Albert's as she walked to the end of the long counter, picked up a book called Magic for the Magnificently Mundane and flipped it open to the middle.

"You don't want that." Albert said from right behind her, "It's for the idiots who don't know their wands from there-"

"I think I'll be the judge of what I want." Evelyn interrupted him. She knew she was being rude, but Albert gave her the heebie jeebies.

She continued reading as he started talking again.

"I never knew it was possible for a 16 year old to not realise they're a witch. I mean, you mustn't have much magic." She could hear the smirk on his lip, and it was nowhere near the friendly smirk that James had talked with." Don't take this the wrong way gorgeous, but you're practically a filthy squib."

Anger bubbled up inside Evelyn. What as the hell was this guy's _deal_?

_Filthy !?_ Her mind raced, _Gorgeous !?_

Her hands tightened on the leather book cover as she tried to ignore him.

"But don't worry," he was even closer behind her now, "I can teach you everything you need to know."

His arm started to snake around her waist as she snapped the book shut, the leather hot in her hands. She twirled around, her eyes on fire. "You're a creep!" she glared at him, "keep you're hands off me!"

He backed away and leaned against a bookshelf, grinning at her. Did this kid ever stop grinning? "Not to loud now Evelyn, you wouldn't want granny to hear you being so rude, would you?"

Evelyn glared at him, her face furious. She replaced the book on top of the stack, in her rage she didn't notice the scorch marks that appeared where her fingertips had clutched the book. The short witch appeared back around the counter, a brown sack filled with books on her arm.

"All the sixth year set list." She panted as she heaved the bag onto the counter.

"36 galleons Dearie."

Evelyn reached into her pocket and pulled out her money bag. She paid for the books and the woman told her they could be delivered to Evelyn's house, if she'd prefer not to carry them. So Evelyn gave her address and thanked the woman before walking briskly out of the shop.

She had tried to take Albert by surprise, but he was quick and only a few steps behind her as she pulled open the shop door. Desperate to get away from him she plunged herself into the crowd, crossed the street and entered the first shop she could on the other side. _Olivander's_ read the sign over the door. The shop was dark, dust trapped in a beam of light from the window swirled as she closed the door. All around there were shelves upon shelves of thin, long boxes, messily arranged on shelves that reached the roof.

"Hello?" she called out. There didn't seem to be anyone in here, "Hello!?"

A man appeared, his light brown hair framed his face, fanning out like a lion's mane.

He was tall, and he stood behind the small counter looking at Evelyn, shadows hiding half of his features.

She was sure he had't been there when she walked in.

"Miss Turner, I've been expecting you for a while now," his voice traveled across the dimly lit shop, "ever since Professer Dumbledore wrote to me last May."

Shocked that he knew her name, she stepped closer to the counter.

"So…. What to start with… what indeed."he muttered.

He turned around, reached up over his head and slid a dark brown box out, from where it was wedged between two other identical boxes.

"Ash and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, flexible."

He slid the box across the counter. She pulled out her money bag, "How much is it?"

He frowned as she started taking out some Galleons.

"No, no, no, _try_ the wand, girl, see how it likes you!"

She paused, looking at him with wide eyes. She placed her bag on the counter and pulled the box towards her. She carefully lifted out the wand; it felt cold and strange in her hand.

"Well, do something with it!" Olivander was staring at her.

She flicked the wand upwards, and a shower of boxes fell down behind the counter.

Olivander turned again, bent down and retrieved a fallen box.

"Try this…" he passed her another box, a deep purple one. Still momentarily stunned, she replaced the Ash wood wand, and lifted the new one up.

It felt warmer than the other, and it fit perfectly into her small hand.

"Redwood and phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches, quite springy."

She looked at the wand, knowing that this one would be hers. She didn't want to put it down. She gave it a gentle flick, and a shower of blue sparks exploded from the tip.

"Bravo! Bravo! Thats the one I think!" Olivander smiled at her, "One of the _quickest _choosings I've ever seen!"

Evelyn beamed as she paid Olivander, and before she left she called out "Thank you for helping me pick!"

He smiled at her from behind the counter.

"The wand chooses the witch, Mrs Turner." and then he was gone. She left the shop, feeling a lot better than she had felt upon entering it. Looking around, she spotted her Grandmother outside a different shop a little way down the street.

She looked frantic as her eyes flew around the street, searching for Evelyn. Marcella and Albert stood beside her, Marcella looking completely uninterested in everything and everyone around her. Evelyn hurried towards them, feeling bad for worrying her Grandmother.

"Hey!" she said as she got near them, "Hey! I'm hear, I just went to get my wand!"

Her Grandmother's face was awash in relief.

"Evelyn how could you? I had no idea where you _were_, Albert said you practically disappeared! What were you thinking?"

Evelyn knew what just what she was thinking now. _That rat, god I'd love to slap that smirk right off his face._

"I was just in a hurry to get my wand, redwood and phoenix feather!" she smiled at her Granny.

"That's brilliant! I got you a present Evie. I didn't know if you'd have time to pick so…" Her grandmother stepped aside to reveal a beautiful gray and white owl.

"Ohmigod! It's so gorgeous!" Evelyn kneeled down beside the cage, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy, dear, what are you going to call him?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. The owl ruffled its feathers and peered at her through the bars with round orange eyes.

"Ember." She decided, "I'm calling him Ember, because his eyes look like glowing embers against his ash colour feathers."

She heard Albert scoff. She looked up at him and glared, once again.

"That's lovely Evelyn, now let's get home. I bought your trunk and some school robes. We'll see you again Marcella. Thank you for showing Evelyn around Albert."

"That's no problem , it was a pleasure."

Her granny was staring at her. _What?_ She thought, _you expect me to say thanks to him?_

She sighed, "Thanks." She mumbled, and picked up Ember's cage.

"See you at Hogwarts!" he called out as she walked away with her Grandmother.

"Well, you and Albert certainly seemed to hit it off, he's a fine boy Evelyn. Good family." Her grandmother said.

Evelyn flinched, was her Grandmother trying to set her up?Oh God, she hoped not. Her mind was flying all over the place as they descended down the still crowded street. _I'm going to be in Slytherin_, she thought, _I don't have a choice. I'm not going to_ _know anything! And the only people I'll know are A) James, who probably forgot me already, and B) Albert, who__** I**__ want to forget already._

Her fingertips burned against the bars of the metal cage as she walked, her mind in a frenzy of worry and butterflys.

She had forgotten completely about the crest on her wrist.

**So that's chapter 3! I'd really love if you'd review, pretty please? Next chapter is gonna be the Hogwart's express and the sorting. Let me know what house you think Evelyn's gonna be in !**

**- MSAS XxxX (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter:4_**

**I'm sorry this update is late, I've really busy, but i don't even know if anyone's reading so please comment ! Hope you like chap. 4 (:**

The next week in London flew past in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, it was August 31st, the day before she would leave for Hogwarts. She was sitting on the middle of the bed, hair tied loosely in a knot on top of her head. She stuck the pen she was holding between her teeth, and re-read the reply she'd written in response to the letter she got today from her mother.

_Mum,_

_I'm okay, excited for school tomorrow. Sorry I didn't write before, I've been so busy. I got my wand, redwood and phoenix feather! Say hi to the kids for me. Ava I know you're probably going to read this, so remember to feed Winston, and for God's sake don't cover our room in poster's from your GurlsChoice mags. Just kiddin Aves, go for it._

_I'll write to you all when I get to Hogwarts,_

_Love,_

_Evelyn xxxx_

She thought it sounded alright. She didn't want to tell them how much she missed home, how much she missed them. It would just make her mother worry, and she didn't need that. Ripping another sheet from her notebook, she set the pen on the page and wrote another letter, and then two more. One for Danny, Amb and Lizzy.

_Lizzeh,_

_VAS HAPPENIN? London's sickkk, you and Amber would love it, loads of cute guys with accents ;) Starting tomorrow, and to be honest, I'm freaking out. In desperate need of a Nun's convention here, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Hope you guys aren't wasting the rest of your hols being wasters :D_

_Evie xxxx_

_Amber Lynn,_

_Yes, I just realised your name is quite literally Anne Boleyn, well okay I may have added the Leyn part but whatever! Wish you guys were here, cause' I have a whole tub of ice-cream and no one to share with. Damn ha-ha. But on a serious note, how your boyfriend? (AKA the guy with the cute hair in Mason's, we will figure out his name someday!hehehe)_

_Evie xxxx_

_Dan spelled backwards is Dan,_

_Don't even deny it, you know I'm right naD (:_

_When I come home, you have to have a least a hundred of those cookies you mum makes waiting for me .I'm having serious withdrawal symptoms here._

_Ha-ha. From the cookies obviously, not from you guys. Who am I kidding? I miss you all so goddamn much! Wish me luck tomorrow, _

_Evie xxxx_

She really did miss them. She had barely been apart from them since they all started 1st year together. It hurt to remember she wouldn't be seeing any of them for ten months. Tears salted her cheeks as she slipped the four letters in envelopes and put stamps in their corners.

She wouldn't send them with Ember, no-one back home knew about owl post.

She left the letters on her desk, reminding herself not to forget to post them tomorrow. It was about eleven now, and her grandmother was fast asleep.

Holly had drawn Evelyn's curtains closed, and as she walked over to open them, she pulled a heavy black woollen blanket around her shoulders. She opened the window and sat on the low window seat. The cool air of the night washed over her face and she breathed it in, her eyes falling on the lights of the city outside the glass.

She rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand, drying the tears she'd been holding in for a week now. Her trunk was packed, and stood by the front doorway downstairs. Her ticket for the Hogwarts Express was in the pocket of the jumper she had laid out for tomorrow. All week her mind had been racing, thoughts burning into her brain. But now her mind was blank. She wasn't thinking of anything at all except for how much she wanted to cry. And trying not to cry made her so sleepy, and her head was nodding, her eyelids drifting shut, pulling her futher and futher down into a sleep with no dreams.

She woke up lying on the cold, hard floorboards, her shoulders stiff and her neck aching. It was nine o'clock, and there was no way she was getting back to sleep now. Pulling herself up, she tried to remember falling asleep at the window. It was still wide open, the sounds of traffic floating into her bedroom.

_At least I'm not late this time_.

She grabbed some fluffy towels and left for the bathroom down the hall. Showering here was very different from showering back home, for three reasons.

1) her granny had posh shampoo.

2) The was never anyone banging the door down for you to hurry up, and

3) There seemed to be an endless supply of hot water.

When she stepped out of the shower, she felt a million times better. Her feet padded back to her room, where she hurriedly closed the window. The air stung at her bare arms and she tried to dress fast.

She had chosen her black jeans (faded but still decent) and a blue baggy jumper. She dried her hair and straightened it, deciding to leave it down. When she looked in the mirror, every little thing about her appearance seemed flawed. Her jeans to dated, her jumper to big, her hair to frizzy. She found herself wondering why she hadn't chosen to wear something different. But she didn't have very many options to start with. Her small black bag hung over the back of the desk chair and she placed it over her shoulder, slipping the four letters inside. It was ten now, just half an hour until she would be leaving. With nothing else to do, she decided to go down stairs and have an early breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Holly setting the table.

"Hello Holly!" she smiled at the elf, they had become friends over the last few days.

"Hello Miss, would you like some breakfast? Holly is going to make French Toast!"

Evelyn walked over to the counter, "Great Holly, I'm starving, I'll crack the eggs."

Holly smiled as Evelyn retrieved a big glass bowl from the press over the sink. The elf simply adored her; she had never met a witch who spoke so kindly to her, or who ever offered to help.

"Miss is too good, Holly will miss Miss Evelyn when she is at Hogwarts." said the tiny elf.

"I'll miss you too Holly." She said quietly. Evelyn had grown to care for Holly. She'd noticed the coldness and contempt in her Grandmother's voice when she spoke to her and she hated it. Although Evelyn wouldn't ever say it, she didn't like to think of Holly being lonely, with no one to talk to, once she'd left.

Her grandmother came downstairs, announcing they would be leaving in ten minutes. They were going to take a taxi to King's Cross.

Evelyn spent her last few minutes in the house raking through her trunk; she didn't want to forget anything. She had all of her school books neatly packed, her robes folded and her normal clothes tucked away underneath. Her Grandmother had told her she could change into her school robes on the train.

Evelyn secured her wand in her jeans pocket, and let her jumper hang down over it.

She hugged Holly goodbye dragged and her trunk down the front steps, where her Granny helped her load it into the trunk of the taxi. She slid Ember's cage into the backseat and hopped in, her Grandmother sat in the front. "King's Cross please." She said briskly to the man. She turned and smiled at Evelyn as they pulled off the curb.

"How are you feeling Evie?"

"I'm okay." Evelyn swallowed, her stomach contorting in knots.

Walking through a crowed train station, carrying an owl and a trunk, was surely one way to be noticed. Eyes cast curious and annoyed looks at Evelyn as she pushed her trolley through the crowds.

They were headed straight for nine and three quarters, she had been told all about the platform and was well prepared to disappear through the wall.

She broke into a run, heading straight towards the solid bricks, she started to panic. But then she was on the crowded platform, people everywhere talking and laughing. Her eyes flew everywhere, taking in the scarlet engine, the billowing steam, the crowds of happy faces and goodbye hugs.

Her Grandmother walked with her towards the train, and told her to go find a seat.

"I'll see you at Christmas Evelyn, good luck darling!" her grandmother swooped in to squeeze her in a heavy floral scented hug. Then she was gone, and Evelyn was alone. Her eyes widened. _Time to not make a fool out yourself_, she thought before turning to the right and beginning to look for a seat.

**So she's leaving for Hogwarts! Woooo! I've been really looking forward to writing the Hogwarts chapters, and I know this is a really short chapter but it's kind of like the first half of the next one (: Oh yeah, I was thinking about starting to do the chapters from Evelyn's point of view, so i did chapter 5 from her POV and i liked it so... the next chapter is all in Evelyn's mind. All of the next chapters probably will be, and maybe even a few from some other peoples POV too! Hope you like it! Please please please comment! **

**- MSAS (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter:5_**

My hands started shaking as I walked down the train, it was filling up fast. Groups of friends were choosing compartments together, people were opening doors and greeting their friends inside. I didn't know where to go. James had said I could sit with him, but I had noooo idea where to even start looking for him.

Passing by the compartments, I looked inside nervously. Most of them were full.

Five first years were in one to my right (they must have been first years, because they were tiny), six boys, already dressed in black robes, were in one to my left. They looked older than me, I kept walking.

People pushed past me, into me. I was pushed against the door of a compartment. "Watch it!" a huge guy with bad skin and yellow teeth growled down at me. He eyes were black and he was glaring at me like _I_ had pushed _him_.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Get lost Dolohov!" a girl's voice interrupted my hopeless stammering. She was standing at the door of the compartment I was currently wedged up against.

"Whatever, Fenwick," he grumbled, "watch you're filthy blood-traitor back." He glared at me, before storming off after his friends. I breathed out. The girl looked after him as he walked away, she had dirty blond hair and her dark green eyes were angry. "He's such a bloody ferret-faced git!" she said, and then she looked at me.

"Who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around."

"Evelyn, uh, my name's Evelyn. I'm apparently a late witch. I'm just staring this year." I trailed off. She smiled.  
"That's cool! So you should come sit with us, are you a sixth year?"

"Yeah."

"Us too! Come on, I'll introduce you!" she turned and walked into her compartment. I felt bad about not looking for James, but the train had started moving now. And I needed friends. And this girl didn't seem to mind that I was a hopeless case.

I followed her. There were three other girls inside, all of them smiled at me.

The girl from outside began talking "Well I'm Ivy Fenwick, this is my twin Holly, Phoebe Prewett, Lily Evans and Riley Black. Guys, this is Evelyn…." She trailed off.

"Turner" I answered, smiling back.

Holly looked identical to Ivy, only her blond hair was chopped short, in a spiky bob that framed her pixie face. Lily was a red-head, and her shiny hair tumbled over her shoulders in soft curls, her green eyes friendly as she smiled at me. Riley looked the most like me. She had pitch black hair and dark brown eyes, the only difference were that mine were blue.

"Hey Evelyn, what house are you in?" Riley asked.

"Um, I haven't exactly been sorted yet, I'm new." I blushed, sitting down beside Ivy.

"Oooh exciting!" Lily beamed, " Ivy and me are Gryffindors, Holly's a Hufflepuff and Riley's a Ravenclaw, where do you think you'll be?"

I had thought about a that lot over the last week, and I knew that I was probably going to end up in Slytherin, with my only magical blood relative being one.

But for some reason, I didn't want everyone knowing that.

"I really don't know, to be honest, I'd settle for any of them." I said.

Riley grimaced, " Well, you shouldn't want to be a Slytherin anyway. Most of my family are, bloody idiots every one of them."

Ivy laughed, "Even your family that aren't Slytherins are bloody idiots Riles." It sounded like a joke.

"Sirius isn't that bad!" Ivy retorted, "well, maybe he is…but he's not a bully at least."

Everyone laughed. I gathered that Riley had a brother/cousin that wasn't a Slytherin.

"Is Sirius your brother?" I asked.

"Merlin no child!" Ivy chuckled, "He's my doxy-head cousin. He's a Gryffindor too though. And just about one of the biggest prank-sters you'll ever meet – apart from James." James? Were they talking about my James?

"Speak of the devil…" Lily muttered, her eyebrows furrowed.

The compartment door slid open and three boys came in. The first one must have been Ivy and Holly's cousin Sirius, because he looked really like them.

His floppy black hair and cheeky grin made him look like a cute puppy.

The second boy was taller, with light brown hair and a strong jaw-line, he had beautiful eyes, he _was_ beautiful, in that willowy way that some boys had. It's so unfair when boys look so nice and have perfect skin without doing anything! He was carrying a book.

And the third boy – "Oh!" It was James, the same crooked smile, brown eyes, cute glasses. His hair was still messy. My face lit up and I looked at him, smiling. Excited that I knew these people who knew each other and now knew me. But James wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Lily. And Lily (still frowning) was looking at Book-Dude, and Book-Dude was looking at his book, and my gaze slid to Sirius/Puppy Boy, who was looking at me.

"What's happenin Homies!" Sirius broke from my eyes and beamed at everyone. He high fived Phoebe, Ivy and Holly.

Riley laughed, "We're not your 'homies' idiot." But she was smiling.

"1) Yes, my dearest cousin, you are, hence the high fives, and 2) Who's the girl with with the nervous-as-heck face?" he asked, his eyes locking back onto mine.

"This is Evelyn," Riley explained, "She's new, she's-"

James cut her off, his eyes tore away from Lily, who exhaled.

"Merlin, Evelyn! You're hear! I know you! Guys, I know her! We met on my flight home!" he beamed at me, I managed a feeble smile. "So what's goin' on Irish girl?" He grinned widely as he flopped down at Lily's feat. She scooted over.

"You're Irish? Hot!" Sirius exclaimed.

Riley groaned, "Sirius! stop being such a-"

"-Amazingly good-looking and ruggedly hot slice of delicious stud muffin cake?" he grinned at her.

Everyone laughed.

"Because I am. But you can call me Sirius," he stuck out a hand, I shook it, "This is Remus Lupin, and well, you obviously already know Jamsie." He ruffled James' black hair.

Remus looked up from his book and waved shyly, then, as if just realising he was still standing in the doorway, he walked across the compartment and sat down infront of the window.

Sirius squeezed in between me and Ivy. Ivy blushed and smiled at him, he winked at her.

I looked across to James, who was once again looking at Lily.

"Have a good summer Evans?" he asked her, smiling.

She ignored him.

"Aw come on, I just wanna know did you have a nice time?"

She ignored him.

I kind of felt like slapping her a little bit. Sirius was watching James struggle, he frowned and started talking, "So you're a newbie Evelyn- can I call you Evie?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Excited to be sorted?"

"Oh my god, yes! But I'm sooo nervous."

Ivy leaned forward, "Don't worry Eves, you'll be fine. How _epic_ would it be if you were in Gryffindor?!"

I smiled. In the space of the last twenty minutes, it seemed like I had made six new friends, two who had already given me nicknames. I was so happy. But a little part of me died when I looked at James, it was so obvious that he didn't (and wouldn't ever) look at me like he looked at Lily. One thing was for sure, he wasn't _my_ James, he wasn't _my_ anything. I mean, he had known her for five years.

What chance would I have?

The journey on the train went by like a flash, I felt like I'd known these people for forever. When we got off the train, Ivy told me to sit with them if I was a Gryffindor, and I'd have Riley if I was a Ravenclaw, Holly if I was a Hufflepuff. Nobody I'd met was a Slytherin.

I just wanted the sorting to be over.

But before I even reached the 'Great Hall' where I was going to be sorted, I had to share a boat with three first years, Carol, Tomas and Haley, as we crossed a gigantic black lake, led by a huge man called Hagrid. And of course, we all got quite literally drowned in the lashing icy rain.

Now I was standing outside the huge doors of the Great Hall. I was a head and shoulders taller than every first year as I rung out my night coloured hair, trying to make it look like it wasn't sticking to my head. This was going to be _sooo_ embarrassing!

A woman called McGonagall was telling us something, but I couldn't concentrate. Between my nerves and my desperate need for fooood I was in another place. Then the doors were opening. The light of the hall stung the back of my retinas and I was being marched forwards. Hundreds of eyes followed me and the first years as we dripped up the hall. I had to stand awkwardly and wait for my name to be called. Then, after "Rosehall, Jade", it was my turn.

"Turner, Evelyn."

I blushed furiously as I sat on the tiny stool. It sure as hell wasn't built for a sixth year. Then it all went dark as a hat dropped over my eyes. I wasn't scared; James had told me on the day we met about the sorting hat.

"Hmmmm" it started mumbling, "Very smart, very smart indeed. And talented. But not so much outgoing as would be a Slytherin. But maybe Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw… yes!…. But what's this? Courage and stubbornness….yes… I see it now… well… _difficult_…. yes I'm sure ….. better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in applause, I was so relieved! My face must of looked crazy with the size of my smile. I beamed as I ran down towards Ivy, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. Sitting with these people, people who were smiling because they were _glad _that I was with them, well, it made me feel like I was back at home with the Nuns. I was really happy.

And then I remembered what my Grandmother was going to think.

**Evelyn's POV! Please let me know what you think! Next chapter should be up really soon, comment please! **

**- MSAS (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 _**

The feast was unbelievable, I mean, it was literally unbelievable. The food was amazing, especially since I felt like I hadn't eaten in a year. But it wasn't just the food – the whole hall, the whole castle, felt alive. Magical. I was sitting beside Sirius and Lily, James and Ivy sat across from us. "Look at the ceiling Eves," Ivy pointed up, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky."

I looked up to see the black heaviness of the night outside, the moon hidden. The rain has stopped. It was so beautiful.

Sirius was joking and flirting with a girl I didn't know. Her hair was in a tight, bubble-gum pink bun, and her piercing laughter rung through my ears. Ivy was picking at her nails, ignoring the table that was groaning with the weight of all the delicious food. James was staring at Lily, who was talking to Remus.

Nobody was looking at me, so I allowed myself to be a weirdo for a few seconds and -I'll admit it- I stared at James.

His eyes were wide, a pained expression etched on his face. Slightly damp wet hair fell into his brown eyes each time he looked down at his plate. But he glanced up at Lily and Remus every few seconds. They were talking animatedly about a book Lily had given to Remus over the summer, a muggle book that I recognised the name of.

Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll.

"It's such a classic," Lily smiled, "I even persuaded Petunia to read it last year."

"Am I crazy?" he asked

"Yes, completely mad. But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are!" Lily answered, quoting the book.

I had actually read the book just last year, and Lily and Remus had just voiced one of my absolute _favourite _quotes from it. I had this notebook, it was like a small leather bound copy, and every time I came across a quote or song lyric that I really liked, I wrote it in my book. And that one was in there.

James looked up at Lily again, his eyes soft.

"I'd like to read it!" he interrupted. Lily flipped her hair and glared at him at him, her face looked like she was talking to a naughty three year old.

"I'd say you've never read a book in your life Potter, and I'm _not_ giving you one of mine for you to leave lying around to get walked on. I mean, can you even _read_?"

James looked like he'd been slapped. Remus gave James an 'I'm sorry dude, that was harsh' look, and Lily just turned away and reached for a slice of pumpkin pie.

My heart ached, I wanted to reach out and hug James, because now he really did look like a three year old, his face crumpled, looking down into his lap.

Couldn't Lily see how much she was hurting him?

Sirius looked away from gum-hair-girl. He noticed it too. " Dude, it's just Lily, don't take it to-"

But James stood up, with a glance towards Lily he frowned again and stepped back out over the bench he was sitting on. "It's all good man, Lily's right, I'll uh, I'll catch you guys later." He sent us a small smile, bowed his head and walked fast towords the doors of the hall.

Sirius turned to Lily, "What the _hell_ Evans?! Can't you even give the guy the time of day ?! He thinks the fricken' sun shines out of you! Merlin!"

Lily's eyes flared, "I am _not_ going to spend my time talking to an arrogant toe-rag who hasn't even the _manners_ to call me by my first name! He never even-"

And then I stopped listening, because I had only known these people for five minutes, and I felt like I shouldn't be here, in the middle of their fight. I knew I was supposed to stay and be directed to my dormitory, but nobody gave me a second glance as I stood up and swung my legs over the bench.

"Remus, help me out here dude, she-"

"I WHAT exactly?" Lily's eyes flared as I started walking the way James had gone.

All the voices around me seemed to shrink and muffle when I walked into the entrance hall, I had no idea where to look, but I needed some air. I walked over to the humungous doors and steeped into the icy night air. A figure was walking across the lawns, down towards the black lake.

James.

I followed his shadow down the steps of the castle; he took a right, heading for a huge viaduct bridge. It took a good five minute walk to reach it .When I got to the opening of the bridge, I could see the moonlight illuminating him about halfway down, sitting against the edge, his elbows on his knees.

"James?" I called out.

His night covered face snapped towards me.

"Evelyn?"

"Yeah." I answered, walking towards him. To be honest, I had no idea why I followed him. It was kind of a stalkerish thing to do. Ha-ha. He must thing I'm such a weirdo.

I sunk down beside him against the edge of the bridge; he was still looking at me.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. Sorry he was hurt, sorry for following him, sorry because he was clearly already in love.

"You followed me…" he whispered back. And it was such a bloody obvious thing to say that I laughed, god, why am I laughing?

"No shoot, Sherlock." I giggled.

And then he was laughing,

"You're accent is weird" he said between laughs, "And who the hell is Sherlock?"

I fake gasped, "James Potter, you have not lived! I vow to make you regret the day you said you did not know of Sherlock Holmes!"

And then his laughs fell away to silence.

"Is it a book or something?" he frowned. I grimaced.

Obviously books that he hadn't read wern't exactly the topic he wanted to talk about right now.

His face looked silvery-white under the moonlight, skin like ivory, glasses resting halfway down the bridge of his nose. His eyes were focused on the ground, dark hair pushed back, lips set in a straight line.

"Yeah it's a book. Well books really. You really like Lily, don't you?" I whispered. And then he erupted into speech, his pale cheeks blushing,

"You know I _have_ _actually_ read books before. I mean, I've read that book that my mum gave me in first year… and, and well - I read Questions on Quidditch when I was thirteen…I just, I'm not good at reading . I get lost in the pages, It's like I fall through them. I skip lines. It's just _hard_," he lifted his head and looked at me, dead straight in the eyes, "Evelyn I just wanted to have something to talk to her about, ya'no? I wanted to be able to quote with her on bloody 'Alice in Wonderland' the way Mooney can. Because … yeah, I guess I really do like her. But what's the point? She hates me, she made that obvious." he finished.

Mooney? I'm guessing that was Remus. Huh. Weird nickname. My heart fell all the way down to the bottom of whatever was under this bridge, because the way he talked about her, about wanting to impress her… it was just so damn adorable - and sickening. I think I was really starting to fall for him, and he had already fallen for a different, waaaay more gorgeous girl. But why did Lily hate him so much? How could anyone hate him so much?

I smiled at him faintly, "James you don't need to read books for her to like you, just talk to her maybe. She doesn't hate you… she couldn't."

"Yeah well, she does a pretty good job of hiding her secret love for me then."

He fell quite again, dark eyebrows pushed together, eyes faraway. He clearly wanted so badly to impress her. An idea sprung into my brain.

"I'm willing to make you an offer." I whispered.

He looked up; alarm on his features, his brown eyes all wide and curious "What? What do you mean?"

I cleared my throat, sitting up a little bit. It felt like a stupid idea now.

"Well, you want to read right? You want to read Alice in Wonderland? But you don't want to _read_ it… Well I want to learn how to fly, and I don't think there's exactly going to be a queue lining up to teach me how to, I dunno, not break the quaffle or something. So… well, maybe, you could teach me how to fly, and I could read for you?"

He was silent.

I was silently freaking out that he thought I was an extremely weird and frankly idiotic (not to mention ugly) individual.

But then he smiled, and James Potter's smile did something to me.

"Merlin Evelyn you're a genius! That's great! That's a fantastic idea! I didn't know you wanted to play Quidditch, which position?"

I racked my brains, trying to remember the positions he had mentioned.

"Uh, keeper maybe?"

He grinned.

"Amazing. When can we start?"

Walking back up to the castle seemed to take a lot less time than walking down to to the bridge. James made plans to meet at the Quidditch pitch next Tuesday evening for late practise. I told him yes. His face was alight with excitement when we walked through the entrance hall doors.

"This is going to be so great. Quidditch is brilliant Lynn, you'll love it. And Lily won't believe it when I can talk about books! I love you, I literally love-"

But his sentence was cut off when a strict looking woman in a pointed hat stepped infront of us.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Turner, where _have _you been?"

It was Professor McGonegall, the witch from earlier.

"Uh, we were just walking professor, I was showing Evelyn the grounds… and uh, yeah, we'll just go to bed now." James mumbled.

"Showing Miss Turner the grounds so late? You both disappeared without any notice, Mr. Potter. I trust you know the school rules by now?" her eyebrows were so high on her forehead if they went any further I thought they might disappear too. James caught my eye grinned, smiles breaking out across both our faces like wildfire.

"I'm sorry Professor." He was clearly trying not to laugh, the smile on his lips carrying onto his words.

McGonagall pursed her lips, a slight smile hidden under her strict mask.

"Very well, as it is the first day... Now straight to the common room Potter, no little detours." And she marched off into a dark side corridor.

James was still smiling, "I had no idea we were out there so long."

"Me either." I laughed, "So where's the common room then?"

He led me up several floors of the gigantic castle. It really was stunning. Portraits that hung from the walls all seemed to be of sleeping people. Eventually we reached a portrait of a lady. James stopped in his tracks.

"Oh crap. We don't have the password Lynn."

"No password, no entry." The portrait spoke, in a posh accent. It actually spoke!

James looked angry, "Come on! You've known me for five years! Couldn't you let us in this once?"

"I'm afraid not." She pursed her lips, taking a sip from a glass full of red liquid.

James looked at me, frowning.

"Sorry, I should have waited to hear the password. Guess we'll just have to wait." He leaned against the wall.

I was just starting to think how I didn't particularly mind being trapped in a dark corridor with James when the portrait swung forwards, light spilling out onto the floor infront of us.

"Evie! I've been waiting up for you. Everyone's gone to sleep, but I figured I better wait and let you guys in. Because you obviously didn't get the password - James you idiot."

It was Ivy. She was in a pink fluffy dressing gown and her hair was pulled into a bun.

She turned around and walked in, beckoning for us to follow. We did.

"The password's Flobberworm, in case you guys actually decide you want to use it sometime, instead of just, ya'no, waiting to be let in." she laughed.

The common room was round, cosy and had loads of old comfy armchairs. I loved it straight away. James said goodnight (his face looked anything but tired) and Ivy showed me where our dormitories are. All the other girls were fast asleep when we walked in. My trunk was by the end of the bed closest to the window, furthest from the door. I smiled, changing fast and flopping onto the comfiest bed ever. I was exhausted!

"Night Eves." Ivy whispered from the bed next to me.

"Night Ives" I whispered back.

Then I remembered something I wanted to do. Clambering back out of bed I searched through my trunk for my lyric copy. Clutching it I tiptoed over to over to the window seat, and started to write.

I filled up a page, decorating the words I wrote with swirls and designs. Half an hour later it was finished. The page said: 'Sometimes I get lost in the pages, it's like I fall through them.' James had said it earlier, and I didn't want to forget it, because it sounded so beautiful.

I fell asleep the first night in Hogwarts thinking about how James had called me Lynn. Nobody had ever called me Lynn before. I liked it.

**So Evelyn's gonna train to be keeper! Let me know what you think please ! xxx **

**- MSAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 : Damn He has a cute nose._**

"Wake up idiots! It's mor-ning!" Ivy sang. How the hell could she be so chirpy this early?

I sat up with my hair like a nest, head groggy, and noticed I wasn't the only one still in bed.

A girl three beds away had the covers pulled up over her head, and a different blonde girl was still snoring, her mouth open and face undisturbed.

Lily was up though; she was already dressed in her uniform. Her pleated skirt and wrinkle free jumper looked pristine. She was hanging a poster beside her bed, her trunk already unpacked.

Ivy flopped down on the end of my bed. "You look like a hag Eves." She grinned at me, "But we can fix that, you nervous?"

I groaned, "Does feeling like you want to sleep for another million years count as nerves?"

"No… but it's hilarious punishment for staying out so late on a moonlit walk with a boy," she laughed, "You rebel."

I grinned, "It wasn't_ late_, and it was just James."

Ivy grinned back at me. "You better get dressed, we're gonna go down to breakfast in a while, try to avoid the first year stampede, hah."

She bounded across to the girl with the covers up, "Alice, get up you lazy git! It's eight already!" Alice groaned and swung her legs out of bed, her short, chopped black hair almost as messy as mine.

The blonde snoring girl rolled over, "Merlin Ivy will you shut the hell up? We're up already!"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Whatever Marlene, I don't really care if _you're_ late."

Marlene gave her the finger.

Lily was looking at me. I ignored her. It took me a while to get dressed; I spent about five minutes trying to get my jumper to sit right. My hair was just a hopeless case though. After brushing it out and deciding there was nothing I could do to make it look good, and I pulled it into a high ponytail on my head.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the small en-suite attached to our dorm. Ivy and Alice were ready when I walked out. Lily was reading. "You ready Eves?" Ivy asked me.

"Yep," I looked down at my uniform, "Do I look okay?"

"Exceptionally ordinary." Alice smiled at me, "Except for the shoes…"

I grinned; I was wearing dark purple pumps that I had covered with swirls of gold nail varnish.

"But they're cool. I'm Alice, just in case you missed that." she said.

I smiled, "I'm Evelyn, and your hair is epic."

Alice must have done something to it since she woke up, because now all the tips of her spiky haircut were red, like fire on her black hair. Her eyes were outlined charcoal black and her lips were dark red. She looked kind of scary, but seriously cool. Ivy had left her blond hair down, and she didn't look to be wearing any make-up, like me.

"It's a hair dye charm." Alice explained, "Simple but effective."

I liked her already, she reminded me of Lizzy.

"Let's go Eskimos." Ivy chanted, "Lily you coming?"

Lily frowned, "Nah you guys can go ahead, I'll wait for Marl, I want to catch Sev on the way down too."

"Kay." Ivy smiled at Lily as she skipped to the door, "See ya later!"

"Bye," Alice grabbed her bad off a chair.

"See you Ivy, Alice," Lily smiled, then turned to me, "Bye Evelyn."

"Bye." I smiled at her, she didn't return it. Marlene had gone back to snoring.

There was people every where in the common room. From nervous faced first years to bored and tired seventh years. A lot of eyes followed me as we walked through the room. I wondered what they were thinking. Probably that I was a weird new sixth year with bad hair. Haha. There was no sign of James, Sirius or Remus. I stepped out into the corridor after Alice, it was mostly empty. Thank God.

We started walking down a staircase. "So what's the deal with that Marlene girl?" I asked, she didn't seem very nice.

"Oh, we don't really pay much attention to her," Alice said quietly, "Well we try not too anyway. She hates us, we hate her."

"Aw put it nicely Al, the girl's a bitch." Ivy laughed.

"But she's friends with Lily?" I asked.

"Yeah, well Lily is the only one of us she actually talks to. Talks nice to anyway. I don't know _how_ she can stick her."

"Lily can be a bit bitchy too though," Alice frowned, "They kind of make a good pair."

Our footsteps echoed down the corridors as we walked.

"Yeah but at least Lily's decent." Ivy said.

We had reached the entrance hall. The smell of breakfast hit me, wafting out through the tall doors.

"I'm starrrving." Alice grumbled, "I hope there's pudding."

We all laughed.

There was pudding; in fact, there was everything anyone could ever want for breakfast. Toast, eggs, porridge, sausages and more. I was halfway through buttering some hot toast when I noticed Lily walking into the hall. She was with a tall, skinny boy with long black hair. The poor guy looked seriously depressed… well he _was_ with Lily.

_Shut up brain_, I told myself,_ you can't just hate her because James loves her_.

They sat at a different house table; I think it was the Slytherin one.

I started munching my toast, deciding it was none of my business who it was. But I found out soon enough.

"Oh Merlin, she's with Snape again," Ivy muttered quietly to us, "that guy is such a git."

"Who's Snape?" I asked in a whisper.

"Snape's a greasy haired baboon," Alice gestured to him, "And he's the reason Lily won't tolerate James."

They both frowned. That seemed like a weird thing to say.

"Why?" I asked, I was seriously confused why this Snape guy made Lily hate James.

"Well, it's complicated Eves. James and Snape absolutely despise each other. And Lily and Snape have been best friends since before first year. I'm pretty sure Snape's in love with Lily too, and that sure as heck doesn't help, because she can't see it. "Ivy sighed.

"Why do they hate each other, James and Snape I mean?"

"Because Snape's a bloody greasy haired, Dark Arts obsessed twat. Lily won't hear a word against him though."

I frowned. Dark Arts? Didn't I have a class called that or something?

Professor McGonagall was making her way along the table, handing out sheets of paper to every one. When she reached us, I realised they were timetables.

She looked at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Gryffindor sixth years." She tapped her wand on the bundled of pages in her left hand, then handed us each a page.

I looked at mine. My first class today was Herbology in the greenhouses. After break I had Defence against the Dark Arts (_that was it!_) and then Potions before dinner.

Ivy smiled at me, "Pretty good first day huh?"

I smiled back, at least if she thought so, it must be. I had no idea what to expect in any of the classes.

Herbology took place in a huge glass greenhouse. The hot morning sunlight poured in through the glass pains, scorching the backs of our necks as we waited for the teacher to arrive.

We had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Most people had arrived already, we slid onto a bench infront of a desk like a wooden work-bench. Scorch marks and slashes decorated the top of it. It smelled like compost and green stuff in here, I loved it.

The teacher arrived carrying a huge white bag, and the bag was moving. There was still no sign of James.

"Morning everyone!" the cheery faced teacher called out, she was short and slightly plump, with rosy cheeks and curly brown hair.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." A few of the awake people called back.

"Today we will be studying the-"

But what we would be studying was put on hold, because the door of the greenhouse swung open, and four dishevelled looking boys walked in.

"Late again boys? Not a great start to the year… Sit down quickly please." Professor Sprout said briskly. James, Sirius, Remus and another boy I didn't know walked to the back and sat down. James and Sirius were directly behind us.

"We will be studying the Wren-Tribal seeds, sorting out the good from the rotten and planting them up."

She started walking around, pouring about fifty seeds into a flower pots and giving a pot to each desk. The seeds were about the size of a golf ball, they were bright yellow, and they _moved_.

When she finished dividing the seeds among us, she walked back to the top of the room, "The rotten seeds will be just starting to turn a brown-ish yellow colour. We have to throw _them_ away, because if we plant the little buggers and they grow… the result _won't_ be pretty. When you've found all the good seeds, plant them up. Pots and soil are to the back of the room."

Ivy squirmed. "This is exactly why I hate Herbology!" She groaned. I don't want to touch them!" Alice picked up a fully yellow seed, cradling it in her hands.

"Awww but look at it Ives! It's adorable." The seed was wiggling around on her hand. It looked like a creepy posessed ball of goo. Haha.

"This is so weird." I said, and they laughed.

"To be honest Eves, this is nothing compare to the Devil's Snare we had to handle last year, it's a plant that tries to strangle you."

Strangle? Wow, some of these plants were hardcore. A folded piece of paper flew over my shoulder and landed infront of me. _Lynn_, it said. I opened it.

_Can I call you Lynn? just checkin hah. Okay so, the purpose of this note is to ask you: would ya mind if we changed K.P to tonight? I have to be somewhere on tuesday. sorry._

_J_

I laughed. Somewhere to be? I didn't mind at all though.

I ripped a page from my copy and wrote back.

_you can call me Lynn, it's cool haha. K.P? I'm gonna guess that's keeper practice yeah? what time? you write your N's like mini H's-_

_it's cool, _

_E._

I had no idea how to get the note to fly gracefully like he had. I guess it was some sort of flying charm or something. I turned around; he was looking into the pot of seeds, one eyebrow raised. He looked so cute. And then I did another weird thing. I kind-of-really-fast hurled the ball of paper, with my note written on it, straight at him.

It hit him right on the nose; damn he had a cute nose. I blushed furiously. He looked up confused, then saw me and laughed. _Sorry_, I mouthed. The greenhouse was way too noisy for him to hear me if I actually said it.

_It's fine,_ he mouthed back, rubbing his nose. Sirius shoved him, laughing at his fake wimpy-ness. I turned back to the desk.

"What was that all about?" Ivy asked.

"James is gonna teach me how to play Quidditch!" I beamed. Ivy smiled.

"Oh wow! That's epic." Alice said. I smiled at them, I was excited too. Another note landed infront of me.

_aren't all N's just mini H's? haha. yeah I meant keeper's practise. Is 7 good for you? you write yur A's like mini D's. okay I don't want another near nose-breaking experience, my nose is waaay to gorgeous for that. Just come get some soil and we can talk._

_J._

"I'm just gonna go get some soil guys." I said to the girls, they nodded as I tucked the notes into my pocket. I walked by the desks of people, some looked happy, some repulsed. Every now and then, one of the bad seeds exploded, thick yellow goo seeping out. It smelled like honey.

James and Sirius were prodding their bucket of seeds with their wands when I reached them. "What are you doing?" I asked them, walking over.

"When you poke the bad ones they explode. It's awesome!" James was grinning at me, so was Sirius, "So is seven okay?"

"Yep, sounds good to me!"

"I'll meet you in the entrance hall then, yeah?"

"Epichinos!"

They both laughed. "What do we have next Evie?" Sirius asked. I really liked how no-one called me Evelyn. "Defence against the Dark Arts, I think." I said back to him.

"Yes!" James punched Sirius on the shoulder.

"Ow! Dude, that hurt!" Sirius whined. We laughed. James obviously liked DADA.

"See you later guys!" I called as I walked away.

"Save me a seat in DADA!" James called. Ohmigod! He wanted to sit with me! Yessss! I suddenly realised I was probably over-reacting. Like, a lot ha-ha.

"Evie where's the soil?" Alice asked when I sat back down, blushing.

"Sorry Al! I forgot…." I said quietly, thinking. She sighed, rolling her eyes and going to get it herself.

"You idiot Eves." Ivy snickered. I grinned, "Sorry."

Defence against the Dark Arts was starting in a few seats in this class were in rows, so we were all sitting together. James was to my left, Alice and Ivy to my right, Sirus, Remus and the other guy were there too. I've decided to call the other guy Mouse until I learn his name, on account of him looking like a mouse.

"Hey Evans!" James called as Lily sat down, beside Snape, infront of us. He seemed to have forgotten all about yesterday. Lily ignored him, Marlene slid in next to her and gave us all a dirty look. James leaned forward and poked Lily with a quill, "How's the first day goin'?"

Snape flinched "Touch her again and I'll gouge out your eyes." He growled.

"Excuse me, say what?" Sirius looked furious, "Watch who you're talking to Snape!"

I shrunk down in my chair, Alice and Ivy were frowning.

"Get lost Potter! And shut up Black, leave Severus alone!" Lily said, her cheeks matching her red hair.

"Leave _him_ alone?" James whispered, "_He's _the one who just threatened to gouge out my eyes! You bloody git, Snape!"

"Shut up you guys! Merlin, why is every day a fight? Bring the peace back, I say!" Alice chanted, her voice all sing-song.

James laughed; Sirius still looked like he might punch something.

Lily and Snape turned away, I breathed out.

James just stared out of the window for most of the class, despite Sirius' attempts to get him laughing. He got in trouble for not listening twice. We learned how to differentiate between wolves and werewolves. I tried to listen, but I just kept ending up staring at James' copy, looking at the way he wrote, the way the letters were spiky and messily arranged. And then I think my heart might have stopped for a minute. In the corner of the page, in a tiny heart, he'd written J.P + L.E. It was crazy, I know, to feel this way about someone I'd known for less than a month, but by the end of the class, I was sure of three things:

A) It was literally amazing learning all this epic stuff, B) I hate Lily Evans, and 3) I have never, ever, felt like I felt about James Potter before.

K.P was going to be awesome.

**Please comment and let me know if this is good or not... it would mean a lot, thanks! (:**

MSAS xxxx


End file.
